Bath Time
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Max likes to be alone at night. Too bad Fang likes the same thing. Post-Nevermore. Lemon. Oneshot.


**After finishing Nevermore, it gave me a lot of ideas. This being one of them. **

Bath Time

I liked to bathe at night, alone.

Not in our normal showers that we had down in the caves or the ones that we had built near the huts and things as we rebuild paradise. I liked to bathe in the ocean like area, away from all the others. It was…peaceful. That is, until I found out that I wasn't as alone as I always thought I was.

I had gone underwater, getting my hair wet, when I opened my eyes. I almost died of shock and horror when I saw another set of eyes underwater. When I realized I knew those eyes, I relaxed for a second before realizing that meant something else entirely.

"Fang, I can fucking see you," I yelled after I had resurfaced. He quickly came up from underwater also, though he was a few feet away from me. "What were you doing?"

"Hiding," he said simply, his eyes actually meeting mine. It seemed odd to me for a second that he wasn't avoiding my eyes, but then I realized he was making sure to do that for another reason. Quickly, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Damn it, Fang."

"Don't you start with me," he said, frowning. "I was out here, bathing, and you showed up, all naked and shit. I knew you'd flip if I saw you naked, so I hid."

"Oh, whatever. If you really wanted to, you would have called out to me as I was undressing."

"I was in shock! I mean, Max, I don't know if you know this or not, but there are not a lot of chances to see naked women on this island. Most of them are younger than us! And most of the scientists are male. Then there's your mom, and though I do like Fountains of Wayne-"

"Okay, stop." I closed my eyes. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Get out!"

"So that you can sneak a peak? No thank you, Max." I heard the splash as Fang went under the water again.

"Fang!"

He resurfaced, now closer. "Yes?"

"Leave."

"No. I went underwater so that you could leave."

"You went underwater so that you could…Just leave, Fang."

"What? You think that there's really anything under there to look at?"

I blushed and Fang sighed.

"I meant because the water blurs things, Max."

"Oh."

He shook his wet hair. "Max, you can move your arms now."

"No."

"Max, you get to see my chest."

"I didn't want to! You're the one sneaking around at night." Then I thought of something. "Why are you here, Fang?"

"Same to you."

"I asked first."

"I'm a guy, Max. I need to be alone sometimes."

Again with the blushing. I swear to God, red was going to be my new skin color if this didn't stop.

"The real question is what were you doing, Max?" Fang swam a little closer still. "Fingers where I can see them."

"Shut up." I was about done with this whole thing. If my clothes and towel weren't so far away, I would have already fled. And then I would have eluded Fang for the rest of my life. Which, admittedly, would be hard being on this little island, but I would make it work. Anything to avoid the awkwardness that would come from this.

"Then tell me."

"I wanted to be alone."

He gave me a pointed look.

"But not for the same reasons as you." I was beginning to relax for some reason, but I wasn't sure why. I was still naked, as was my boyfriend, but talking to him always made me feel better. Even in the nude… "I just need to get away from people sometimes, Fang. It all gets to be too much sometimes. You know?"

He was swimming on his side, circling around me. I was avoiding looking at his lower half, as it was mostly exposed now. Fang, unlike me, didn't seem to care much.

"You can stop being embarrassed, Max. When we were kids in the school, if we were lucky enough to get a bath, it was together. What's changed since then?"

"Gee-"

"I meant below the waist."

I blushed again. "Shut up."

"For me, however, some things have changed. You know, to keep up proportion and all."

"Fang-"

"Max, I'm not embarrassed about my body. With you, I mean." He stopped swimming, though he stayed on his side. "It was going to happen sometimes. And I like the fact that it's now, when I'm already horny."

I looked up at the sky. "Are you serious right now?"

"No. Well, yeah, but no. I'm happy today, in a joking mood. Sue me."

I sighed a little as my arms went down to my side. Fang, who was behind me now, didn't reap the benefits yet, but he did swim a little faster.

"Keeping those down?"

"Unless you prove yourself unworthy.

"Don't worry, Max," Fang said as he came back into my line of vision. "There's not much to see anyways."

"Unworthy," I rightfully deemed.

He reached out and grabbed one of my arms. "Joking mood, quick to judge girl."

"Fang."

He moved to stand. As Fang was taller than me, now that he was closer to me, the water came up lower on him.

"Hey." He put a finger under my chin and dragged it back up. "I didn't look at you."

I never thought that Fang's lips would taste different when we were naked. And maybe they didn't. Maybe it was in my head. But for some reason they were…better. When we pulled apart, Fang kissed my head before pushing back, falling into the water.

"Anyways, now that you're done being bashful…wanna race?"

"No," I said with an eye roll. "Fang, I came here to be alone."

"Oh. Right." He stood again, but now that he was deeper, there was nothing for me to stare at, but his chest. Which, honestly had fascinated me early in our relationship, now did nothing for me. "So…If I leave, you'd be happy?"

I sighed. "No. I just…I don't want to have sex."

"Naked does not mean sex." Fang was staring straight at me. "Don't get me wrong, it can, but for us, it doesn't have to. Now, if you really want me to leave, I will, Max. And next time I plan to come out here, I'll inform you so that this doesn't have to happen again."

"No," I said, realizing that would mean that I could then pinpoint the amount of times Fang took care of…himself and that could get even more awkward than this. "Maybe I…like this."

"In that case," Fang said as he began to walk towards me, slowly revealing himself, "I'll stay."

Fang kissed me when he got close enough, holding my face with his hands. Then, his hands were gone and his lips were open. He was distracting me with his tongue as his hands found a new place to hold.

They started off where they always do during our make out sessions. They were on my hips, stroking just below my stomach. It was different, being naked, because I had to worry about Fang slipping his hands under the water, but he didn't. Though I normally had to worry about them slipping beneath my jeans, there was always the hope that the belt was too tight. Here, if it did, the only defense I had was to move away or tell him to stop, and I truly was unsure if I was able to do any of that at this point.

So began our normal patterns. From our tongues to our hands, everything was the same. Fang slowly began to move his hands up from my waist, per usual. I wanted to moan, but suppressed it, just like always. Everything was so typical with us nowadays. Customary. Routine. _Boring_. That's why, when he hands got to my breasts, it shocked me.

Fang had touched my boobs before, but always through the shirt. Except, a few times, I had let him slip his hands underneath my shirt and feel me up, but I was always still clothed. Now, being unclothed, the moan did come out as I pulled my head away from Fang's.

He smirked. "So that's what it takes."

"Shut up," I groaned as he squeezed one of my nipples. "Fang."

"I like this," he said as my hands came out of his hair, which they had been, as was tradition, tangling. They moved down to his chest where they began to trace the standard patterns, following the same scars as they had since about two months ago when Fang began to take his shirt off while we made out.

"Max, stop."

I froze for a second, frowning. He was freaking pulling at my boobs and he had the audacity to tell me to stop.

"W-What?"

He kissed under both my eyes as he quit playing with my boobs, though he didn't remove his hands. "Stop being so…dull."

I removed my hands from his body. "Me?"

"Yes, you!" He frowned at me. "We are naked together and all you can do is trace scars? The same scars in the same order. Come on!"

"Don't yell at me, Fang. I didn't even want to be naked with you."

"Well, you are, so stop being so…the same."

"Fine," I said, now irritated. With very little thought and even less emotion, I reached under the water and grabbed his dick.

"Damn it." He hunched forward, his head down. "Max."

"Like that?" I jerked it, still angry. Fang groaned.

"Yes." I got my own satisfaction as he moaned for me. Fang. Moaned. For me. That more or less brought me out of my angry trance.

"Oh God," I mumbled, but it wasn't in pleasure.

Removing my hand, I remembered all those talks I had been having with Nudge about waiting. Now that the rest of the world was basically dead, not waiting until marriage, but waiting until she was more mature. More adult. She said the same for me and we'd both agreed, yet here I was, with Fang, jerking him off. It was bad enough that I was doing it, but given the fact that he was being pleasure first fell into all those anti-male dominance things I went against.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Fang asked as I tried to get away. He reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me back to his body. "Max!"

I fought against him, but he had my arm in a death grip. "Let me go, Fang."

"No." He held me against his body. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not going to freaking jerk you off as you-"

"Then don't." Fang ran a hand own my stomach, venturing underwater for the first time.

I couldn't breathe. At all.

"All you had to do was ask," he mumbled, kissing my shoulder as his fingers went in for the kill. I was suddenly thanking Nudge, who, in her infinite wisdom, had asked me to get her some razors on my last scouting mission. Fang, Iggy, and I had flown out to look for survivors again, which meant going to the few towns that hadn't been flooded. I picked up a few razors for her and myself and used them on more than just my legs and underarms.

"Smooth," Fang mumbled as he rubbed my vagina. "God, Max."

I moaned a little, turning my head. Fang's left hand went back to his original task of playing with my breasts as I tried to find something to do with my hands. There was nothing they could do. Fang was taking care of _everything_. I wanted to take care of him too. As much as I hated male dominance, I wasn't a fan of a woman getting everything either. I wanted him to get some form of enjoyment out of this.

"Does that feel nice?" He asked as he pushed down on my clit. Oh shit. I shifted on his chest, which meant moving my ass. And finally, I found Fang's weakness.

"God, do that again," he hissed in my ear as his fingers moved to my hole. "Max."

Not even giving me a chance, Fang began to almost freaking hump my ass. He was rubbing so hard against me that it made me even hornier.

I had rarely touched myself. Only once or twice and really, I never got the hang of it. It was more tedious than anything. Now Fang's fingers, those were anything, but tedious.

"Shit, you're tight on my finger," he mumbled to me as one went in. I felt my wings threaten to pop out in pleasure, but I knew that would jerk Fang's hand away, so I kept the feeling down. There was no time for a second finger as I came at that exact moment. I would probably had been embarrassed by this, had I not been feeling so freaking good.

Fang laughed, removing his finger from me and his hand from my breast as I felt unbelievably hot for someone was in freezing cold water. Fang took a little bit longer to get off as he continued rubbing his hard on against my ass.

When he did cum, Fang let out this weird noise, his wings flinging out as he couldn't control his pleasure. His reaction shocked me as my own pleasure wore off, leaving me with a mess. Fang and I had just had dry sex, which though still made me a technical virgin, I wouldn't be able to look at Nudge and tell her how great waiting was. Mainly because I was almost one hundred percent sure that our sexual relationship wouldn't end here. Oh no.

Neither of us said anything for awhile. Fang kept kissing my shoulder before he probably began to feel awkward again, because I know I did. He moved away from me, retreating back into the water.

It was silent as we both composed ourselves. Fang went underwater for a moment, getting his hair wet so that it would be easier to get to lay flat again, after I had messed it up.

Fang was the first out of the water. I watched him, trying to see where his clothes had been laid so I knew how I missed them. He walked further down the strip of land, into the shadows. He must have swam down to me. Which meant he either wanted a better look or wanted to get caught. I guess it didn't matter much now.

"That's what I've been waiting to see."

I blushed as Fang came back. I was now standing on the land, in all my naked glory. He just smiled as I continued to towel off.

"Max, at least say something."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. I kind of like the clichéd I love you."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled my underwear back up before also getting my bra. "Well, have fun waiting for that."

Fang laughed, still watching me. "Same time, same place tomorrow?"

"No, Fang."

He reached out and patted my shoulder. "Lighten up, Max. You liked it as much as I did."

"I never said I didn't."

After I was dressed Fang reached out and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "What are you doing after this?"

"Going to bed," I told him.

"Oh. I was going flying, but-"

"Have fun."

"You don't want to go?"

"No."

"Maybe I want you to go."

"Maybe."

Fang kissed my cheek. "If I had known you were going to be like this, I would have still done what we'd done. Just so you know."

I elbowed him. "Just leave me alone for awhile."

Fang removed his arm. "Fine. One question though."

"What?"

"You've never…with Dylan, have you?"

I rolled my eyes, slightly angry that he was asking me such a private question. Though, I guess as my boyfriend, he had a right to know. "No. Why? Have you ever been with someone?"

"No," he said, frowning at me. "I've hardly even made out with someone other than you."

"Good."

"Yeah." He opened his wings, which still were a little wet. Without speaking, I immediately moved to dry them for him. Fang smiled. "Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" I asked, setting the towel down.

"For being such a good romp."

Fang immediately took off on foot, which quickly turned into flying. I took off after him, yelling at him, though I actually had a smile on my face. Even when I was mad at him, Fang still got me to do whatever he wanted.


End file.
